


Letters to Azkaban : Why?

by davincescode



Series: Letters to Azkaban [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: A series of letters Remus wrote to Sirius during his imprisonment.





	

Dear Padfoot,

I do not know why am I writing this letter. I am definitely uncertain if I should be writing this letter, or, let alone, if you will receive it. Azkaban is not the sort of place where their occupants may find distractions by reading letters or other recreational activities, so I have heard.

In the end, I suppose this is just for me, to help me understand why. You know how writing something down usually helps with the process of my thought. Actually, you know a lot about us that, at the time, I was under the impression that you had cared. But maybe I was wrong.

James is dead, Sirius, so is Lily.  
You remember Peter, don't you?  
He is dead as well.  
And you...

This, old friend, is the irony.  
You were my friend and   
....now you are not.  
And I cannot decide if it is better that you had died too.

I am not sure if I will write again.  
R.


End file.
